Creating Blackmail
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Draco is furious at Granger's constant ability to beat him and decides to take action. When a scorned Snape puts Draco in tutoring lessons with the Gryffindor to punish the Slytherin for refusing his love, Draco turns it round and manages to create blackmail on the mudblood and claims superiority over the low life snake. CAUTION...Drug-induced rape references and sexual references.


Hi Everyone ! This was written as a one-shot for the Make A Potion Harry Potter Challenge. Hope you enjoy. It is a little sexual but I did try to tone it down, it does have drug induced sexual references so if that will offend you please leave now.

He was furious. How dare that dirty little mudblood ruin his reputation again. He was sick of her constant know it all attitude. His father was already on at him that he needed to try harder and that he shouldn't be being beaten by someone so inferior to his high standing. Today had been yet another classic example of Miss Perfect's need to knock him down. It had been a simple potion as well which made it even more infuriating to be made a fool out of. They'd been partnered up in the class and he had ended up with some insignificant Slytherin girl. It had started off simply enough but he had allowed the girl to pick up the ingredients which went okay seeing as at least all the ingredients made it back to the bench in one piece. God knows how that little rat Granger had already managed to have her cauldron bubbling before theirs. Putting the ingredients in he'd been focused too much on watching Granger to see that his partner had handed him the wrong ingredient. A minute later there was a large bang and he ended up on the floor along with his partner as the cauldron exploded. A thick black liquid was oozing along the bench, and an acrid smell filled the air as it sizzled against the bench billowing black smoke as the bench burnt under it. Snape was busily shuffling students out of the room as the room filled with smoke. He watched as that filthy Gryffindor smirked, all smug as she walked past him, looking down at him as he was on all fours like a beggar. He'd felt degraded by her, especially after he had to crawl out of the room like a lowly inferior being.

Snape had been furious with him. Snape had managed to seal the room so that the potion wouldn't effect the rest of the school. The Slytherin teacher had summoned him and the Granger girl into the wreckage of the classroom. He'd been furious when he found out what they were there for. Snape that bloody low life snake had ordered Granger to tutor him in potions. How dare he ? His father was going to hear about this and Draco eagerly awaited the answer owl as he had sent an owl straight after the incident, raging against the snake and the mudblood. He knew Snape was doing it deliberately, ever since Draco had scorned Snape's 'love' advances, the potion's teacher had had it out for him. Draco needed to think up a plan of revenge, something devious. He knew that Snape would watch the tutoring session which was to take place every wednesday and friday after potion's class. Even though Snape had said he wouldn't be present for these classes, Draco knew there was no way he would miss watching Draco's torture. But what if Draco could turn the tables. Draco's anger dulled as a cold cunning swept over him. His plan began to form in his mind and he quickly wrote out a brief list of what he needed and began researching for his new scheme. As night drew close, Draco smirked knowing that neither the mud blood or that scummy Snape would see this coming and that he would regain his position at the top of the food chain.

Draco felt a cold sense of disdain as potion class began once more. His first tutor session with Granger would start straight after and Draco was not particularly looking forward to his plan. Whilst it would ensure he ended up on top, it would also require a fair amount of dirty work, which Draco was not thrilled to do. His plan was sexual. Draco knew that almost anyone could be manipulated by sex. He especially knew that forcing Snape to watch him have sex with the mudblood would infuriate the teacher no end. Draco also planned to record the event to blackmail the mudblood in the future leaving Draco in a far superior position. Potion class zipped past with very little issue and Draco felt a feeling of power as he thought about the time to come. The bell rang and Snape dismissed the class before leaving the two students in the classroom. Draco sneakily locked the room and cast a few spells so that only him, Granger and Snape would have any knowledge of the events that would come to pass. Draco had conjured his house elf who appeared. The filthy mudblood almost fell over with shock and Draco didn't hide his smirk at her surprise. The house elf had followed Draco's orders to the point and Draco smirked as Granger stared down at the hot chocolate the elf had pressed into her hand. 'Honestly Granger not everything is poisoned. Don't you trust me ?' He asked innocently trying to encourage her before pulling out the line he knew would get her to drink. 'Or are you scared Granger ? This is why mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to be part of civilised society.' He smirked to himself smugly as she pressed her lips to the mug. He followed suit, only his drink wasn't spiked with the same potion hers was. Draco had spiked Granger's drink with one of the Weasley's new adult range to help, well, get her in the mood. He'd used double the recommended dose after all he couldn't afford for this to go wrong. Whilst his drink may not have a Weasley concoction in it, it did contain a simple potion to allow him to feel aroused by the mudblood as if she were a pureblood. It wasn't as specific as that but that was the way it fit in with his plan and therefore all that mattered.

The mudblood had gotten out one of the text books that Snape liked to use often for homework and other such joyous events. Granger had already created a lesson plan no doubt, sadly for her Draco's plan left no room for learning from a textbook. Although he was sure that he would be teaching Granger a fair bit, with a lot of practical hands on learning. He smiled coldly at Granger as she complimented the hot chocolate putting the empty mug on the table. Draco quickly finished his, his own empty mug joining the one already on the table. He felt the warming effects begin and he knew Snape would be eagerly waiting for the lesson and Draco's degradation to begin. Sadly for Snape that was not the plan for this evening. Draco felt the warming effect of the potion begin and he watched with a cold interest as Hermione's face began to flush. Her pupils had begun to dilate and Draco loosened his tie in preparation for the upcoming unravelling of the good girl. The mudblood looked so confused as she looked at him in disdain. 'What did you do ?' Her words were supposed to come out angry but Draco smirked as the end turned into a moan.

Snape was furious. Draco smirked at the scowl that seemed to be firmly positioned on the teacher's face. He replayed the scenes from last night in his mind. That moment when he slipped into the mudblood, he should have been disgusted but the spell had lowered his inhibitions and standards and who knew but the filthy slut had quite the body. He had watched the video before class and now he thought over the dirty sounds Granger had made knowing that if he sold that material she would be required to drop out of Hogwarts from the shame. But Draco was here for a far bigger game, proving himself a true slytherin and they do not simply do one bad thing to get rid of someone. They trample others spirit till they are a hollow, degraded, meaningless, lump of nothing leaving themselves infinitely superior. Draco wanted to do this to the filthy mudblood and he would in time. He already had some blackmail now it was time to use it. As for Snape, Draco had set out and achieved exactly what he wanted to. He had shown that low life snake that Malfoy's can turn others revenge into their own and that Draco was far superior to Snape. He had shown his dominance by ignoring the teacher's orders and turning punishment into pleasure. After all, nothing gives a Slytherin more pleasure than being the top of the food chain, no matter what they had to do to get there.


End file.
